The Great Aya Delimma
by Anna-chan2
Summary: Yohji decided to sneak into Aya's room one day and got more than he bargained for. Can he deal with the consequences of being nosy? More importantly, will Aya? YXA
1. Default Chapter

Hi, minna-san! This is a brand new ficcy I wrote on Weiss for a change. For those who don't know me, I usually write Shwarz fics. This fic is really unorthodox for me for a variety of reasons and I break some of my self-imposed rule, which I will not bore you with, to create it. It is for a good cause, said cause being a good laugh so laugh yourselves silly, minna-san. That's the whole purpose. And don't be shy to writ those reviews! Love it when people tell me my work is appreciated!  
  
Warnings: Lingo, mostly references to sexual themes I did not deem wise for children to read. Only references, though. This is not one of my dirty fics.  
  
Pairings: YohjiXAya. The rest won't really matter there are references to Omi and Ken hooking up with people other than each other but those other people are not mentioned in this fic.  
  
Why you should stay out of Aya's Room  
  
"Yohji-kun," Omi said, his voice dripping with sugar.  
  
Yohji was immediately put on guard. Omi doesn't usually talk like that unless he has a task he knows won't be to the person's liking.  
  
"Yes?" he asked cautiously? He drew back a little, ready to bolt if necessary.  
  
"Could you please call Aya-kun down for dinner?" Omi asked.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Aya, dinner," Yohji called as he waltzed into Aya's room without knocking. Usually, Yohji's tendency to just barge into his teammates' rooms was not a problem. However, when Yohji chose to barge into Aya's room, he had just gone a step too far. Aya had just gotten out of the shower. He stood naked in the middle of the room, drying his hair with a towel.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The resulting chase around the shop with Aya screaming "Shiii-neee!" was almost worth the sight of Aya's cute little ass naked. Still.  
  
"No," Yohji said firmly, looking extremely stubborn. "Don't even think about it, Omi. Not after last time."  
  
"Yohji-kun, if you don't go get Aya-kun right now, I'm going to erase all of your porn from your computer!"  
  
Yohji gasped and drew back theatrically, as if struck.  
  
"You wouldn't," he said, shocked.  
  
"I would. I would also tell all of your fan girls that some of those pictures are of." Omi's voice was muffled as Yohji covered his mouth. Yohji looked around quickly, making sure no one was around.  
  
"Not so loud, Omi," he hissed. Omi saw fit to bite his palm right then, sending Yohji howling out of the room.  
  
"And call Aya-kun," he called after Yohji.  
  
*****  
  
Yohji edged cautiously up to Aya's room. He knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Aya," he called softly. "Dinner."  
  
No sound came. After a moment, Yohji's curiosity got the best of him and he cautiously tried the door knob. The door was unlocked.  
  
Against his better judgment, Yohji slipped inside. The opportunity was just too good to pass up. A chance to explore the world of Aya Fugimiya was rarely found. Aya wasn't there.  
  
'So he's disappeared again,' Yohji thought. 'He didn't tell anyone. Again.'  
  
Well, since the lion's out of his den, Yohji might as well explore it.  
  
Aya's room was neat and sparkly clean. Not a single speck of dust can be found. Oh wait, there's a video tape covered in dust in a neglected corner of his room. Interesting.  
  
Yohji grabbed the video tape and bolted to his room. Then, to keep Omi from coming to get him, he went into the kitchen.  
  
"Aya's not in his room," Yohji said.  
  
"Oh," Omi said. "Must be out then. Well, go get the table set."  
  
"You're so bossy, Omi." Yohji whined.  
  
"Porn." Omi replied. Yohji scurried to do as he was told.  
  
*****  
  
Yohji bolted down his dinner, almost chocking twice. Omi and Ken watched him with interest. As he finished, he got up to go.  
  
"Hold it," Omi said. Yohji froze.  
  
"What are you up to?" he asked.  
  
"What makes you think I'm up to anything?"  
  
"You almost died of choking twice. You're up to something," Ken added.  
  
"I ah.,"Yohji invented a story. "I gotta go get ready for a date!"  
  
"Oh, okay. Have fun Yohji-kun"  
  
Yohji sighed with relief then crept to his room. After firmly closing and locking his door, Yohji hurriedly put in the video tape and pressed "play." No telling when Aya's gonna be back. He plopped himself on the couch and concentrated on watching.  
  
~Movie~  
  
A hallway, Aya's face appears on screen.  
  
"Hi," Aya says. He's smiling. (Yohji almost died of shock.)  
  
"Today is my sister, Aya's birthday. To commemorate this occasion, we are having a birthday party at her exact birth-time which is 3:15 a.m. It is now 2:40 a.m. And she is still not up," here he pauses to look mischievous.  
  
"Time to wake her up," he tries to open a door.  
  
"Locked," he says with a wicked look. "I can fix that." Aya produces a paper clip and proceeds to pick the lock.  
  
('Oh,' Yohji thought. 'So this is how he learned to pick locks so well.')  
  
Aya is now in the room. There is a snicker from he cameraman. Aya leans close to the camera and puts a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shhh.You're going to wake her up.er.prematurely." Grins in camera and winks. He crept to his sister's bed, leans close to her sleeping face, and took a deep breath.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" he screams into her ear.  
  
Aya-chan woke with a shriek, grabbed her pillow and beat Aya over the head with it. Aya laughs openly and runs away.  
  
"What was that for, Ran?" Aya asks clearly pissed.  
  
"Oh, we were just waking you up for your birthday!"  
  
"Bullshit! It's." Aya-chan checks alarm clock. "It's 2:45 a.m in the morning," Aya-chan wailed mournfully.  
  
"Yeah, and you were born at 3:15 a.m. Everyone's already down stairs, waiting for the birthday girl!" Aya says with a big grin.  
  
Aya-chan glares at her brother.  
  
"You!" she said, pointing at Aya accusingly. "You did this!"  
  
"But of course," Aya said, not the least bit repentant. "Who else would be devious enough?"  
  
"I hate you!" Aya-chan screamed. "And get out, so I can change."  
  
With that, Aya and his camera crew was unceremoniously thrown out of the room. A close-up view of Aya's laughing face flashed on the screen before the TV went blank.  
  
~End Movie~  
  
Yohji shut the TVS and ejected the video. His mind is still in a state of shock. A happy Aya is something Yohji never thought he'd see.  
  
In a dazed state, he stripped and went to bed. His dreams circled around a grinning face and sparkling amethyst eyes.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Well, how do you like it, minna-san? Hope you enjoyed it! And REVIEW! But please don't flame 


	2. Realization and Truth

Okay, it was brought to my attention that this chapter had a few errors. After reading it myself, I realized that yes, this is so! So I revised it and voila! The new and improved chapter two, for those who were annoyed before. I hope this clears up some things.  
  
Warning: Nothing really. Hints of Omi and Ken hooking up with different people but nothing bad, I don't think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone!  
  
Realizations & Truth  
  
The next day, Yohji had morning shift with Aya. He caused quite a number of raised eyebrows as he sauntered down the stairs earlier than his shift.  
  
As he reached the door of their little kitchenette, he almost ran into Aya as he exited. "Hn," was all Aya said in the way of greeting.  
  
Yohji stood at the entrance of the kitchenette and stared at Aya's retreating back.  
  
"YOHJI-KUN!"  
  
Yohji started. He swung around and came face-to-face with one pissed off looking Omi.  
  
"Yes Omittichi?" he asked in a scared voice.  
  
"Either come in or get out! You're taking up the whole doorway and I gotta get to school!" Omi whined.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Chibi, didn't realize I was doing that." Yohji moved into the kitchenette.  
  
"And don't call me chibi!" Omi said scowling. He turned toward the shop door and hid a sucker behind his hand.  
  
The morning that passed was decidedly the worst in Yohji's history of bad mornings, way surpassing the time Yohji woke up to find the father of the girl he'd been sleeping with glaring at him.  
  
First off, he couldn't stop staring at Aya. He was so intent on Aya-watching; he didn't even flirt with the fan-girls. Also, he was so intent on Aya-watching; he didn't even watch where he was going, knocking things over, rivaling Ken on the clumsy scale.  
  
Aya sent his death glare every time there was a crash, making Yohji more and more nervous.   
  
Finally, it was lunch time. Yohji put up the "out for lunch" sign with a sigh of relief. He turned and started toward the door.  
  
"I'm going out for lunch, Aya," he called as he walked out.  
  
"Hn," was his only reply.  
  
Yohji didn't make it for more than a block before two pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him into a parking lot.  
  
When the two pairs of hands turned him around and slammed him against the wall, he came face-to-face with Ken and Omi.  
  
'Oh shit', he thought, 'there's no way I'd get away from both of them.'  
  
"Hi, guys," he tried. "What's up?"  
  
'Okay think what have you done this time? Last time you totally trashed the flower shop while you were drunk and left the mess for them to pick up. You couldn't possibly have done anything that bad, could you?'  
  
"Hi, Yohji-kun," Omi said in his usual genki tone. "We wanted to talk to you with no interruptions."  
  
"So spill it," Ken cut in. Omi glared at him but kept silent.  
  
"Spill what?" Yohji asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Why you're acting so strangely," Ken replied.  
  
"I don't know what you mean?" Yohji said uncertainly.  
  
"Now, Yohji-kun," Omi said. "You know that whatever's bothering you, you can tell us right?  
  
After a moment of petrifies silence, in which Yohji simply stared at his fellow teammates,   
  
Omi finally gave in and gave his hypothesis.  
  
"Are you in love with Aya-kun?" he asked sympathetically. Ken snickered in the background  
  
"What? But...How...," Yohji sputtered.  
  
"I knew it!" Omi cried triumphantly. "You've been acting all weird around him this morning. I just knew it!"  
  
"Uh, Omi," Yohji said, a huge sweat drop forming. "Let's not jump to conclusions."  
  
"Oh, it's not a really bad thing." Ken said, taking pity on his teammate. "We all went through the 'Aya' phase."   
  
"Awww," Omi said, sickeningly sweet. "You two would make such a cute couple."  
  
"Why you..." Yohji charged, his hands clawing at Omi's neck. Ken kept a firm hold on   
  
Yohji as Omi ran around them, making annoying faces.  
  
"That's enough you two!" Ken yelled, in his most authoritative voice. Both assassins stopped what they were doing and looked abashed.  
  
"Now," Ken said. "Omi, I think you should apologize to Yohji for taunting him."  
  
"Do I have to?" Omi asked.  
  
"Yes," Ken replied firmly.  
  
"I'm sorry. Yohji-kun," Omi said, his head hanging down.  
  
"I think you should apologize to Omi for chasing him around and trying to kill him," Ken continued.  
  
"But..." Yohji protested.  
  
"Now, Yohji," Ken said firmly.  
  
"Sorry, Omittchi." Yohji said, looking like a three year old.  
  
"Now shake hands and be friends," Ken finished, a smile on his face.  
  
"Now you're pushing it," Yohji said and Omi nodded empathetically.  
  
"Fine," Ken said sullenly.  
  
"I can't believe it took you sooo long to figure it out, Yohji-kun. I'm kinda disappointed in you."  
  
"Well, I never went for the "ice princess" type before, Omi. The personality is more important to me than anything else."  
  
"Still...he's so Hot!" Omi said with special emphasis on the last word. Both Yohji and Ken looked slightly perturbed at this.  
  
"Er Omittchi," Yohji said. "Don't ever say the word "hot" around us ever again please."  
  
"Why?" Omi asked innocently.  
  
"Well, whenever you do, you make us feel pedophilic." Ken replied.  
  
"Oh," Omi replied, looking thoughtful. Then a evil grin spread across his face." More blackmail material," he muttered.  
  
"What was that Omittchi?"  
  
"N...Nothing." Omi replied, trying to sound innocent.  
  
Both Yohji and Ken look at Omi suspiciously but decides to drop it.  
  
"Anyway." Omi said his usual genki smile back into place. "We just want you to know we are rooting for you!"  
  
"Wait," Yohji said, taken off-guard. "I thought you would be jealous."  
  
"No," Ken replied. "We both got over that." It's hard to love an ice cube."  
  
"Besides, we both have someone else now," Omi added.  
  
"Oh?" Yohji asked suddenly interested. "Who?"  
  
"We can't tell you," Ken said evasively.  
  
Yohji glares at them for a moment.  
  
"There's something funny going on and I'm going to find out what it is."  
  
"Worry about your own sex life, Yohji," Omi said glaring right.  
  
"Beside, isn't it a good thing we're not after Aya anymore?" Ken asked.  
  
"Well, I suppose so."  
  
"Then stop asking questions!"  
  
"Anyway, I'll trade you for afternoon shift today so you can go talk to Aya and tell him how you feel about him," Omi said.  
  
"I... But," Yohji stuttered.  
  
"Is the great kudoh Yohji cowed by Aya?" Ken asked with a evil grin. He knew Yohji would not back down now. His ego's just too big. Sure enough...  
  
"I cowed by anyone?" Yohji asked, taking the bait. "I'll have you know I am not cowed by anyone or anything!  
  
"Fine!" Omi cut in. "Then it's settled."  
  
Yohji mentally cursed himself for being so gullible.  
  
"See ya this afternoon," Omi said as they walked away.  
  
"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" Yohji muttered.  
  
Well, this is the newly revised version of chapter 2. Sorry for the mistakes and all. Please review or you can read the third chapter and review then. Anyway, make sure you leave a review or I'll be terribly disappointed! Thanks  
  
Top of Form 1 


	3. Confessions and Death Glares

Note from Chiyo Hoshi, my typist: Be amazed be very amazed I am actually working on this. Ha I told you that I would get this done!!! By this weekend.  
  
In addition to this, Chiyo Hoshi would like to dedicate this chapter to Sapphire Rains. We love your reviews! Keep it up.  
  
Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Misura. I love your fics! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Warning: Okay, not much except for Yohji-dumbness and Omi-bitchiness. And Aya being Aya and Ken just in the background. Also, plant abuse.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic. I wish I did but I'll probably never get my wish. ~tear~  
  
Confessions and Death Glares  
  
When Yohji returned to the shop, Ken and Omi were ready. Both were grinning hugely.  
  
'Oh, shit.' Yohji thought and gulped. Just then Aya walked in.  
  
"Oh, Aya-kun," Omi said, beaming. "I got a study session with some school friends so Yohji-kun volunteered to take my shift.  
  
Aya raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Yohji, volunteer for work?" he asked tone incredulous.  
  
"I had to do some...persuasion but yea!" Omi beamed.  
  
"Hn," Aya gave his classic answer.   
  
As Omi and Ken scurried out the door, Omi had the nerve to wink at Yohji.  
  
Yohji thought about talking to Aya like his two teammates wanted him to, really he did. He thought long and hard on the subject. In the end . . . he ended up hiding in the back room all afternoon, cataloging things that have already been cataloged, threatening to trim the shrubbery bald. Anything but go out and facing Aya!  
  
Consequently, when Omi returned from school, he found Aya alone, trying to hold down the fort against rabid fan-girls.  
  
"Where's Yohji?" Omi asked  
  
"In the backroom," Aya grunted.  
  
Omi's _expression became troubled.  
  
"Have you and Yohji-kun gotten into a fight, Aya-kun?" Omi asked.  
  
"I would, except he hasn't shown his face all afternoon," Aya grunted, muttering something that oddly sounded like, "Shi-ne Kudoh."  
  
Omi marched to the backroom, a resolved look on his face. He burst through the door.  
  
"KOUDOH YOHJI!" Omi yelled. "You are a good for nothing coward! Get your lazy ass over here!"  
  
Yohji peered cautiously over the bush he was tending, took one look at Omi's face and went back to hiding.  
  
"Gonna hide, huh?" Omi asked, not really expecting an answer. "Well then you won't mind me going out there to tell Aya-kun you have wet dreams about him, huh?" Omi made as if to leave to do just that.  
  
"Noooo!" Yohji screamed, flying out of his hiding place "Anything but that." He latched on to Omi's leg, refusing to let go.  
  
Omi looked down at the pathetic man attached to his leg and sighed.  
  
"Alright, Yohji-kun," Omi said. "I'll give you one more chance. Me and Ken'll let you close out the shop alone with Aya-kun. If you don't tell him then..." Omi gave Yohji a threatening look.  
  
"Okay," Yohji said with a sigh.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was hell for Yohji. He jumped at shadows, which made him drop things, which made Aya glare at him more, which made him drop even more things . . . .  
  
"Aya-kun, I have a big test tomorrow so can I go study for it, please?" Omi said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Yohji said startled. "Wait but it's not..." Yohji looked at the clock. It was closing time. 'Oh shit,' he thought.  
  
"And I've got a soccer match," Ken chimed in.  
  
"But, but..." Yohji stuttered.  
  
"I'm sure you and Aya-kun can handle closing alone, can't you Aya-kun?" Omi made a puppy face.  
  
"Hn," Aya replied.  
  
"Great!" Omi beamed.  
  
"But...but..." Yohji protested weakly. Omi and Kn were already out of the shop.  
  
"Come on, Kudoh," Aya said. "Make yourself useful."  
  
'Okay, if I stay busy enough, I could convince Omi I was too busy to bring it up,' Yohji thought desperately.  
  
"Pst," a voice hissed Yohji looked toward the source of the hiss and blanched. Omi was hiding behind the counter. Omi scowled at Yohji and mouthed, "Go tell him."  
  
Yohji gave Omi a nervous look and walked toward where Aya stood, watering plants.  
  
"Uh, Aya?" Yohji asked "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Aya turned around to regard Yohji.  
  
"Of course, if you're too busy, we can talk later." Yohji said quickly, trying to wiggle out of it.  
  
"Out with it Kudoh," Aya said abruptly.  
  
"Uh, well." Yohji stuttered. He took a deep breath and plunged in at top speed.   
  
"Ireallylikeyouwillyougooutwithme?" He almost screamed.  
  
Aya stared at him for a moment.  
  
'Oh, great,' Yohji thought. 'I'm a gonner.'  
  
Abruptly, Aya reached up and, before Yohji could flinch away, placed his hand on Yohji's forehead.  
  
'What is he doing?' Yohji thought 'Marking the spot where his katana is going to go?'  
  
"Nope, no fever." Aya announced.  
  
There was a soft thud behind the counter where Omi face vaulted. Aya didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Did the other two put you up to this?"  
  
"N...No," Yohji replied, confused.  
  
"So you're telling me that you, the womanizing Kudoh. Yohji is voluntarily asking a guy out?"  
  
"Actually I am bi. I just don't see too many good-looking guys walking into our store."  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.  
  
"Are you attracted to me?" Aya asked. The question took Yohji completely by surprise.  
  
"I...uh...yea," he stuttered before he could think. He quickly covered his mouth with both hands.  
  
"Then why didn't you say something before?"  
  
"Well, uh, I didn't become attracted to you until last night..." he began. Soon, he found himself telling Aya the whole story about the video tape. He also found himself fending off a number of death glares. In fact if looks could kill Yohji's angel would be dead by now.  
  
After the whole story was revealed, Aya simply sighed.  
  
"Come talk outside," he said. "I don't want prying ears to hear us." He looked pointedly at the counter. Maybe he wasn't so oblivious after all . . . .  
  
He opened the door leading outside the Koneko. After both men were outside, Aya shut the door firmly. Taking another sigh, he began to speak.  
  
"The man you fell in love with was Fujimiya Ran, not this...thing inhabiting this body," he gestured toward himself.  
  
"Until Takitori's dead, I cannot go back to being Ran."  
  
"Why? Why, Aya? What has he done to you worth such a great sacrifice? You sacrifice yourself for this cause. Why?"  
  
"He took something from me and I can never get it back. For that, he must die," Aya replied. "I do not expect you to understand but know that it's something I need to do."  
  
Yohji thought for a moment then nodded.  
  
"Alright," Yohji said. "I'll wait for you, Ran, because I know you will be worth it. Just don't think I will wait forever." With that, he went back into the shop.   
  
Aya sighed again and followed Yohji back into the shop.   
  
Omi and Ken found it impossible to weasel the story out of Yohji. They tried all manners of persuation: Wheedling, threatening, begging (Omi used his special puppy dog eyes), they even tried to ask nicely once. Nothing seemed to work. This ticked them off and they refuse to talk to Yohji for a month. In the end, they finally dropped it. Thus, the matter went uninvestigated.   
  
Here ends chapter 3. I know, not the best place to stop but . . . well, you'll get the rest soon. I think . . . . 


	4. The End Of The World As We Know It

The End of the World As We Know It  
  
Okay am really sorry I had planned on finishing this a week or more ago, but things happen and hot glue guns are evil.   
  
Author's note: Okay, my typist left a note up there. I'll just clarify. She was using the glue gun and burnt her hand. I think glue guns hate her . . . Anyway, she hadn't been able to type at full speed. Now she's fine but it still affected how quickly this chapter came out. It was supposed to come out by the end of last week but, you'll deal, won't you? Thanks for understanding.  
  
Warnings: uh . . . Aya-chan appearance? A bit of yaoi? A bit of groping (no details) at the end . . . that's about it . . . Oh, and a bit of angst, I suppose. It's not much, I promise.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. That's just sad.  
  
It had been a month since Aya-chan had woken up. Yohji had never seen Ran (yes, he has gone back to being called Ran) so happy. Aya-chan has been a ray of sunshine in the four assassins' hearts, accepting with no reservations what they are. She supported them behind the scene, always making sure they ate and had time to themselves. She filled in a void they didn't know was there and brought them closer than ever. Things are better than they ever were.  
  
'So why do I feel so empty inside?'  
  
Ever since that fateful night, Yohji could not get Ran's words out of his head.  
  
'You've killed Takatori and you've gotten Aya-chan back. How much longer must I wait?'  
  
Yohji sighed. These thoughts have haunted him for the last week and still there are no answers. He didn't know how to ask him that question.  
  
Yohji sighed again.  
  
'Well, there's no use mopping, might as well go down to work before you are yelled at.'  
  
Yohji exited his room and started down the stairs. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, a hiss made him stop.  
  
"Pst," A voice said again. Yohji turned around to find Aya-chan at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Aya what is it?" Yohji asked. Aya simply motioned for him to get closer so Yohji went back up the stairs.  
  
"Yohji-kun," Aya said in a formal tone. "In the spirit of embarrassing my brother to get even for all the evil things he did to me in the past, I give you this tape. I hope you use it well."  
  
Aya handed Yohji a video tape.  
  
"What's this?" Yohji asked, surprised.  
  
"Oh, it's just a little embarrassing footage of my brother," Aya said, flashing a sweet smile. "I couldn't think of anyone who'll embarrass him more after seeing this so I gave it to you. Enjoy!" With that, she skipped away.  
  
Yohji looked at the tape hesitantly, remembering what happened last time he saw a video featuring Ran, Yohji wasn't sure he wanted to see this one.  
  
'Well why not?' A voice asked in his mind. 'It's not like you could be any worse than you are now.'  
  
Yohji shrugged and went to his room to watch the video.  
  
Yohji popped the tape into the VCR and turned on the TV. Taking in a deep breath, he pressed "play." The TV snapped to life, showing a lot of people surrounding a grinning Ran. The sound of cheering assaulted the room.  
  
~Movie~  
  
"So, Fujimiya Ran," A boy holding out a banana like a microphone said. "Now that you are legally an adult, what are you planning to do?"  
  
Ran suddenly looks serious.  
  
"Well, Yukau, I plan to do what every red-blooded youth would want to do," His face suddenly splits into a huge grin. "Party!!!" he screamed, amongst loud cheers.  
  
"Hold on, hold on," a youth with black hair said. "I've got another present for you."  
  
Mutters of "uh-oh," could be heard. After a significant pause, he resumed speaking.  
  
"The boys and I...have booked a party...at...Rouge Garçon!!!" he yelled. This news was received with cheers and catcalls.  
  
Aya-chan pouted, (she had been standing behind her brother.) "That means I can't go," she whined.  
  
"Sorry, Chibi," Ran said, earning himself a patented Fujimiya glare (Yohji had not known Aya-chan could glare like that). "I'll make it up to you." He dug into his pocket for a moment and came up with some money. He handed the whole bunch to her.  
  
"Here," he said. "Go and buy yourself a new outfit. Go watch a movie with your friends. Have some fun."  
  
Aya-chan's face lighted up. She snatched the money and zoomed out the door, leaving laughing boys behind.  
  
"Let's go," the black-haired boy called.  
  
~End Movie~   
  
The screen buzzed for a moment.  
  
Yohji sat in front of the TV with his mouth hanging open. The term "slack-jawed idiot" comes to mind . . . . Just as Yohji was about to turn everything off, the TV flicked once more.  
  
'What's this?' Yohji thought, 'More?'  
  
Indeed, there seems to be more. What is that author scheming?  
  
~Movie~  
  
Music...Very loud music is heard. Picture of a lot of dancing people came up. One of these people seems to be Ran...Ran's body moves perfectly to the beat of the music; creating a deeply erotic picture. (Yohji stares at the screen for a long time. His jaw is beginning to hurt from hanging open too long.)  
  
The song ended and Ran moved toward a corner of the club.  
  
"I'm gonna get a drink," he says to the camera man.  
  
A moment later, Ran slides down on a bar stool next to a woman.  
  
"Stoli Vodka [1] on the rocks, please," Ran said to the bar tender. The bar tender went to get his drink.  
  
"Hi there, stranger," the woman beside him said. "I've never seen you around. First time?"  
  
"Yeah," Ran replied with a smile.  
  
"Are you with anyone?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with him," Ran replied, pointing to where the black-haired boy danced.  
  
"Oh the woman said, disappointed. "The pretty ones are always gay."  
  
"Actually," Ran said with a sexy smile "I'm bi. I just don't see too many pretty girls walking into my school." (Now where had Yohji heard something similar to this?[2])  
  
The black-haired boy suddenly noticed Ran talking to the woman and moved toward them.  
  
"Well," the woman said in a seductive voice. If you're interested, I've got a house just a mile from here."  
  
The black-haired boy reached them by now.   
  
"Sorry." He said to the woman. "This one is mine." He placed a possessive arm around Ran's shoulders and steered him back toward the dance floor. They danced, plastered to each other, for what seemed like forever (Yohji's nose started bleeding). Finally, the camera man couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Okay, that's it," the voice behind the camera said. "Get a room you two!" His voice seemed awfully nasal...  
  
The two lovebirds stopped what they were doing to regard the camera. The black-haired boy developed an evil grin.  
  
"I believe we will," he said.  
  
"Huh?" Ran asked innocently.  
  
The black-haired boy did not reply verbally but instead stepped forward quickly and tackled Ran in the stomach. This caused Ran to pitch forward and land on the boy's shoulder. The black-haired boy straightened with a protesting Ran on his shoulder. He had the nerve to wink at the camera before sauntering away.  
  
~End Movie~  
  
Yohji wiped at his leaking nose, frantically trying to get all the blood wiped up before it could soak into the floor. His mind is in chaos. All of his prior assumptions of Ran had gone down the drain. He could never see the redhead as he had before. This brought new revelations and Yohji sat and contemplated these.  
  
'Aya doesn't seem like the aggressive type when it comes to love,' Yohji thought. Maybe he's waiting for me to make the first move...  
  
Suddenly it became imperative to go find Ran RIGHT THIS MINUTE!  
  
Yohji rushed out of his room, with no real direction in mind and sure enough, this fact struck him.  
  
What the hell am I doing? He asked himself as he stood in the middle of the hall. I have no idea where to even start looking for him.  
  
"Here Yohji-kun," A voice said behind him. Yohji spun around with a yelp to find Aya-chan behind him. Aya-chan ignored his out burst.   
  
"This is the address of the club where my brother is." Aya-chan handed Yohji a slip of paper.  
  
"Go get 'im, tiger," she said with a grin.  
  
"You," Yohji said after a moment of processing what just happened. "You planned all of this, didn't you?" Aya-chan smiled innocently.  
  
"You are as conniving as Omi!" Yohji said after a moment more of sputtering.  
  
"Why, thank you," Aya-chan said with a smile. "Now off you go before Ran decides to head back." She pushed Yohji toward the stairs.  
  
"I...but," Yohji sputtered.  
  
"Oh, stop being so gut-less!" Aya-chan exclaimed. "Get on with it!"  
  
With a final push, Yohji found himself outside the friendship outside the flower-shop.  
  
"And don't even think about coming back without my brother!"  
  
With that, the door was slammed shut. Yohji looked down at the little piece of paper in his hand.  
  
'Well, it's not like you've got any choices' he thought. 'You're not gonna get back in the flower shop without Aya.'  
  
And so, Yohji was pushed firmly into his path of action. He got into seven and drove off.  
  
Yohji stepped into the club not quite believing what he saw. The club consisted of mostly men and most of them were very scantily dressed. The dance floor was packed with people, many of them so close to one another that they seemed to have been plastered to one another.  
  
As Yohji watched, a male couple near him began a passionate kiss, hands roaming all over each other's bodies, going into... Yohji quickly snapped his gaze over to the bar, his face beginning to become warm. Funny, Yohji had almost forgotten what blushing had felt like; he hadn't blushed in years.  
  
'Damn! A gay bar. What's Aya doing here? Wait...I don't want to know.' For a moment, Yohji entertained the idea that Aya-chan had been fooling around, that Ran couldn't possibly be in the club. But then, he saw Ran wiggle his way out of the dance floor and take a seat at the bar. For a while, Ran didn't notice Yohji standing there like an idiot. Then, he turned around and saw him.  
  
'Oh, this can not be good,' Yohji thought. He was expecting death, or at least maiming for catching Ran at a bar. But neither came. Instead, Ran just gave Yohji this "come hither" look that was so un-Aya like, Yohji was shocked.  
  
'Well, hell, why not,' the voice in Yohji's head said. He was getting really tired of that... 'You came this far. Why stop here?'  
  
Yohji shrugged and began moving toward the bar. Then he realized the only path to the bar was through the dance floor.  
  
'Oh shit!' He thought. 'This is going to be bad!' Sure enough it was bad. =) People kept glomping him and shoving him. He had to avoid more than a few couples that were too intent on each other to notice anything.  
  
Finally, Yohji got to the other side.  
  
"So, who squealed?" Ran asked casually.  
  
"Huh?" Yohji asked, still a bit shell-shocked  
  
"I asked who squealed on my location," Ran replied.  
  
"You mean, there's more than one person who knows where you are?" Yohji asked, a bit stunned that Ran would allow anyone but his sister to live after discovering his whereabouts.   
  
"About all of Weiss except you know I come here sometimes," Ran replied with a smirk.  
  
"They did?"  
  
"Yohji, you are so clueless sometimes," Ran said with a laugh. "For you being a former PI, you can be so unperceptive sometimes. Where did you think I disappeared off in the middle of the night?"  
  
"I'd always assumed you'd gone to visit your sister."  
  
"In the middle of the night? The hospital visiting hours would have been long over."  
  
"Well, you were just so . . ." Yohji decided not to finish the sentence, seeing as he might get run through by a katana if he wasn't careful. "I never suspected. . . ."  
  
"That I'd have a fin side? Well, believe it. So, who squealed?"  
  
"Aya-chan."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"She said something about getting even with you for all the pranks you pulled on her or something . . . "  
  
"Well, remind me to do something evil to her latter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. So what have you tracked me down for?"  
  
Yohji took a deep breath.  
  
"Remember that day? The day I asked you out? I said I'd wait for you. I was just wondering . . . how much longer must I wait? You've got your sister back . . ."  
  
Ran took a deep breath.  
  
"Yohji, I can never go back to truly being the old Ran. These hands are stained forever with blood . . ."  
  
"But I didn't want 'Ran.' I loved both Ran and . . . Aya."  
  
"I don't deserve anyone's love and devotion . . ."  
  
"Well, if you don't, than I don't either. My hands are equally stained."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Ran, you're forgetting that I am not some innocent. I've slain with you, I know what it's like. I love you regardless. I don't want Ran. I want you."  
  
Ran reaches forward and cups Yohji's face with them. Looking deep into those green eyes, he slowly leans his head forward and kisses Yohji. This first kiss is gentle and soft.  
  
"I haven't been with anyone for so long . . . Please give me time to adjust now."  
  
"So does that mean you're mine?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'm willing to wait an eternity."  
  
Meanwhile, outside the club there parks a black BMW . . .  
  
"Finally, they're getting somewhere . . ." Schuldich sits in the driver's seat with a distant look on his face.  
  
"Thank you for helping them get together, Schu-kun," Aya-chan said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Well, it's fun to play with the kitten's minds to begin with . . ."  
  
"True but you still helped bring my niisan and his koi together. That's a good thing!"  
  
"Well, does that mean I can count on a 'favor' from you?"  
  
Aya-chan looks at him sternly.  
  
"Now, Schu-kun, you shouldn't talk like that! What if Farfie-kun heard you?"  
  
"Farf won't care."  
  
"Well, I do! You should treat Farfie-kun better!"  
  
"Ja, ja." Schuldich looked bored. "So shall we go? I wanna go screw Farf."  
  
"Sure," Aya-chan replied, ignoring Schuldich's last sentence."  
  
A kick from the back seat made both of them look back. Loud moans fill the car.  
  
In the back seat of the BMW, Nagi and Omi are going at it, groping each other, kissing, stripping each other bare . . .  
  
"Ewwww, Omi-kun, Nagi-kun, stop that!" Aya-chan said and turns quickly around.  
  
Schuldich just smirked and started the car.  
  
"Nagi, wait till we get home. Brad'll kill you if you get semen all over his precious car."  
  
Nagi paused from his long kiss with Omi.  
  
"He won't care," Nagi panted. "I caught him and Ken making out yesterday in the car."  
  
Aya-chan's eyes almost popped out of her head.  
  
"Crawford and Ken-kun?"  
  
"Yup," Schuldich replied with a grimace. "They are just downright scary when they're going at it . . ."  
  
"Don't even go there," Aya-chan said, with a shudder. "Those two are giving me enough trouble as it is."  
  
Schuldich just smirked and kept driving.  
  
~Owari~  
  
[1] I have never ordered alcohol in a club before, seeing as I'm still underage. If no such thing exists, NO ONE GETS TO LAUGH AT ME! Besides, that's not the focus of the story anyway.   
  
[2] If you don't get this, read over the first chapter. If you still don't get it, don't worry about it.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. ^_^  
  
Evil muse: I can't believe you wrote this! IT's so . . . Fluffy! I think I'll die now.  
  
Oh, go die!  
  
Evil muse: You still need me.  
  
. . . Damn.  
  
Alright, review! 


End file.
